Souls Apart
by EternalSunrise
Summary: A young girl witnesses the murder of her family at the hands of a demon. Determined to get revenge, the hunter meets an Angel who is sworn to protect her and the Winchester brothers. The Demon is now after her soul. Can she kill him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The brand new Ecosse bike roared down the road, It wasn't long before the driver had run into traffic. Trying to get to Nottingham's city centre at half 8 on a Wednesday morning was never an easy task. A bus drove past her going the opposite way and as usual everyone had their faces pressed against the glass looking at her. Kari sighed and rested her feet on the road for balance, she was used to people staring at her and the bike. After all, it was a strange sight to see a notoriously desired and colossally expensive Ecosse Titanium in a city such as Nottingham. It was the kind of vehicle that belonged on a stage where the world could worship it, there were only 10 bikes in existence and they cost nearly $300,000 each.

Kari flushed with a mix of pride and embarrassment at her beloved bike. _Dad would be so jealous. _Of course, the second reason that people always stared was because of the rider. Kari was only 17 and to be riding a motorbike such as hers at 17 always raised questions. She had inherited a vast amount of money and decided she needed a new ride, a motorbike seemed like a good choice because it allowed her to get anywhere fast and the added thrill of danger made it impossible to resist. With no parents, there was no one to tell her it was a bad idea or to be careful.

The traffic started moving again and the faces became a blur. Kari acknowledged a thought that everything had been a blur to her lately, everything always changed and no matter how hard you wished time never stopped. The powerful emotions hit her hard and she lost control of the bike turning sharply into the centre of the road, several horns blared at her in frustration and she managed to swerve off the road and down a side alley. She threw off her helmet letting her long brown hair loose and leaped from the bike. She had only managed to walk a few paces when she was crippled with pain, falling on her knees she whimpered then threw up.

10 minutes later Kari was trying to compose herself she sat on the ground resting her back against the wall with tears of stress streaming down her face.

"Damnit!" she cursed into the air. It had been nearly 4 years since the incident and even now every thought Kari had was tainted by a deep sadness and guilt as well as an almost overwhelming desire for revenge.

With her mind still reeling but her stomach feeling more settled she once again mounted her bike and sped off towards her destination. The lust for battle was coursing through her body and she knew the only way she could rest would be when she physically couldn't move anymore. Exhaustion was the only thing that could bring her to sleep every night. She knew it was a self-destructive path but she was determined to become the strongest, quickest and most skilful hunter so that when the day finally came and she could get her revenge, there would be no chance of her adversary's survival.

Arriving at the ice stadium Kari walked through the doors and was greeted like royalty.

"Miss Kari! How nice to see you again! The rink is empty and available for you now. If you need any help with anything just let me know!" A cheerful young woman was stood smiling at her and Kari noted that she always greeted her, but she never learned the helpers name. This thought disturbed her a little but not enough for her to act on it.

"Yeah, thanks" was all the reply Kari could muster and she stalked off to get changed.

Pulling her skates on she rested her head on her hands and sighed. The rink had been booked for the next 2 and a half hours just for her, money was a useful thing to have. It would be nice to have someone to share this with, someone to talk to, a companion or friend but Kari knew she had no chance unless it was another hunter and everyone knew that hunting was either a family business or a solo mission. Having friends meant that you had someone to look out for and to look out for you but when they died it would hurt so much and most hunters, including Kari had lost too many people to consider that option. She knew the famous Winchester brothers well, they had helped each other out on a couple of cases once when she was in America and they had kept in contact. Along with Bobby they were almost like extended family though they hadn't spoken in a couple of months. Kari had been to busy to catch up with them. She had even chosen to side with the brothers over Gordon Walker, another hunter she had known and was fond of. Gordon was finally killed after becoming a vampire. _Ah the irony._

Skating slowly around the deserted ice-rink Kari managed to find a small amount of peace, something that had been evading her for a while. She breathed in the frozen air and released it with a smile, although she skated to train her body to become agile and develop a greater sense of balance she couldn't deny that when she danced around the ice it felt magical. When she jumped into a triple-axle spin it felt like she was flying and when she fell over she felt pain. The pain seemed to be the only recurring factor in her life, the only reminder of her humanity - a tether that kept her focus. She had not truly laughed in the years since the incident and she doubted whether she would ever smile again. She was numb inside.

When her family had been murdered, she felt like part of her had died too. Kari would always carry the weight of her loved ones deaths on her shoulders and the knowledge that she had survived only because she did exactly what her parents had told her not to do.

Kari, loosing her concentration, slipped on the ice cracking her head on the solid ground that met her fall. Wincing in pain she checked there was no blood, and lying there in the middle of the rink she felt no desire to get up and carry on. No desire to move at all. She closed her eyes against the pain and images flooded her mind of how her lying there was almost identical to how she had ended up on that fateful day 4 years ago.

**4 YEARS AGO**

"KARI! What have I told you about going through mine and your father's things!" Kari's mum yelled at her after finding her rummaging through the open drawer in her parents spare room. She had never understood why her parents kept that room locked or why whenever she could sneak a peek into the room she would see the walls covered with newspaper clippings and various books and other weird objects scattered around it. It was supposed to be a spare bedroom but for as long as Kari could remember there had been no bed in that room and Kari and her little sister Mae had been forbidden to enter.

"Mum, please I'm really sorry! I just wanted to look at your pretty necklaces!" A 13 year old Kari whimpered trying not to cry. Her parents were very strict and were big fans of the "tough love" approach to parenting. Crying would not go down well.

"I have told you a thousand times these are NOT necklaces! They are very dangerous in the hands of the wrong people! Especially little girls like you!" The mother sighed and rubbed her neck, it had been a long day and after hearing news of a powerful demon in town she had sat down with her husband and decided it was best to skip town for a few days and stay with some friends. The Samson family were renowned hunters throughout England but had thought it best not to go up against this demon. Family came first and since both Kari and Mae knew nothing of the supernatural world or that their parents were hunters they had chosen the only option available. Leave.

Kari's mum walked back down stairs calling a reminder to Kari that she needed to be packed with an overnight bag and in the car in 20 minutes. Kari had always been a stubborn child and now was no exception. She crept back into the room, picked the first couple of necklaces she could see and placed them around her neck. She smiled to herself and walked out the house to the car.

"All packed my little Hikari-chan?" Her father had asked. She had been conceived and born in Japan while her parents were over there for a year. They had decided to give her a Japanese name _'Hikari' _but shortened it to _'Kari' _when they arrived back in England. No one called her Hikari except her parents. Her little sister Mae was just learning to talk and 'Hikari' was difficult to pronounce so she stuck with _'RiRi' _

"Yeah dad, good to go" she mumbled back. Kari hated leaving her home, it was somewhere she had always been proud to live and the majority of her parent's friends didn't have the kind of luxuries she was accustomed to here.

"RiRi, where we go?" Mae asked, her inquisitive young mind always eager to learn.

The car started up and the family began their journey across the country to stay with friends. Kari noticed an eagerness in the way her father was driving and it seemed to her like he was desperate to get out of the city.

"Not really sure Mae" Kari replied when they had just leave the city limits "Guess we'll see when we get there"

The journey continued in silence until the family had reached the motorway, the car picked up its speed and was now racing ahead at 90 mph. Kari didn't say anything because her father had always been a good driver so she didn't think to worry.

"RiRi?" The little voice called out to her sister "RiRi, how strong do you think this glass is?"

This strange question made everyone look at Mae in confusion.

"Uh dunno Mae, why?" came Kari's reply.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find out then!" A dark voice had taken the place of Mae's and Kari threw a scared look at her. Mae's eyes blacked over and a menacing grimace formed on her face. Mae reached out a hand and grabbed Kari's head smashing in repeatedly into the window until the glass shattered.

"HOLY SHIT!" The father cried out as the mother tried to restrain her youngest daughter. The car swerved all over the road still going too fast.

A thick black smoke erupted from Mae's mouth making her spew out blood, she fell back against her chair unconscious and released her grip of Kari. Blood poured down Kari's face and into her eyes and mouth, the metallic tang made her stomach turn but she couldn't afford to be sick. Kari began to call out her sister's name and gently shake her when the mother started laughing.

"Ah, the Samson family. I don't believe we have had the chance to meet. Too bad we'll never meet again!" The black-eyed monster that had taken the place of Kari's mother reached into a bag that was near her feet pulling out a knife. She drew the knife across both of her own wrists and the black cloud left the mother's mouth.

"NO!" The dad screamed, but it was too late. The mother lay there with her life pouring out of her and the smog entered him.

"Just me and you now little _Hikari_!" The demon hissed Kari's name and she fought unconsciousness. "Tell me, my dear. Why can I not possess you? I have tried, yet always fail. Are you wearing a ward-possession amulet?"

Kari just looked at her father struggling to understand what was happening. She subconsciously reached for the 'pretty necklaces' she was wearing and the demon hissed once again.

"Clever girl! I guess I will have to think of another way to kill you." And with that, the possessed father slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car sped forwards breaking the 100mph barrier. With one quick motion he hit the breaks and spun the wheel causing the car to hurtle into a death-barrel roll. The black smoke left her father and went out the window and Kari was slammed against all sides of the car. She quickly lost consciousness.

Kari felt herself being carried away in someone's arms. Whispered words of comfort reached her ears but she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. "Do not panic little one" the angelic voice said. "I have come to save you, I was too late to save the others and for that I am truly sorry"

Kari mustered all the will-power she had left just to continue listening. She felt lips brush against her forehead and the pain eased a little.

"From this day forward precious Hikari, I will watch over you. It is a tough life you will have to live but never give up. Never give up." With those words, Kari once again sunk into a deep abyss.

She woke in a hospital 2 weeks later and learned her family was dead. From that moment she vowed to get revenge.

It's just like her good friend Bobby Singer always used to say - 'Everybody got into hunting somehow'

**PRESENT DAY**

**Sitting in the reception area of the medical room in the ice stadium Kari let her mind wander. She often wondered what it would be like if her parents and little sister were still alive or even if she had died with them but she soon gave up on the thoughts, resigning herself to the knowledge that this was her life now and no amount of wishful thinking could change that. The best she could hope for was that she would eventually take down the demon who destroyed her world, even if it meant her life.**

**Riding home through the streets of Nottingham, Kari thought fleetingly about her plans for the evening and what she would be having for dinner. Simple, trivial things to occupy her mind. What she didn't know was that when she got home there would be an Angel waiting at her doorstep. An Angel who had saved her life and who now needed her help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel stood awkwardly in front of a suburban house, the garden that spanned out in front of him was full of life. Butterflies and bees, roses and dandelions, all manner of living creatures called this place home. The garden was kept impeccably tidy and he wondered how the owner managed to keep up with it all. A stream could be heard running slowly through the garden and the birds chirped loudly, on a normal day Castiel would have found these sights and sounds comforting but not today. His mind was preoccupied with far more pressing matters, the reasons why he was stood in this garden and what would happen when the owner finally returned. Castiel recognised a feeling he had not had in quite a long time. He was nervous.

_Kari. _The mention of her name made Castiel shiver in anticipation, he alternated his weight from one foot to another noting how different he was acting. Normally he could stand still for hours at a time but something was making him edgy, he wanted her to hurry up. He wanted to see her.

He could have teleported to her right away but he thought it best to introduce himself properly. After all, even though he had been watching her all of her life and knew everything about her, even though he had saved her life countless times before, they had never actually met face-to-face. Castiel smiled to himself at the thought of finally speaking to her. He had planned out a conversation many times in his head and although he would never admit it out loud, he had been looking for a way to contact her. Heaven was strictly against Angels interfering in people's everyday lives so he couldn't just show up, he had to wait for something important to happen then he could meet her.

The roaring bike sped up the long driveway interrupting Castiel's train of thought. He was glad for the intrusion, he didn't want to have time to reflect on what his behaviour and thoughts had meant. None of the wildlife in the garden stirred, they were clearly used to the sound of the bike and knew the owner meant no harm. Kari dismounted the bike and pulled her helmet off shaking her hair loose, it had gotten tangled and knotted in the days events. _I might have to cut it off. _Kari thought to herself. She liked the idea of short hair and it was more practical when hunting. She walked slowly up the path breathing in the scent of the garden, this was her favourite place to be. It always seemed so tranquil.

It took her a while to notice she had a visitor. Castiel stood silently watching Kari's every move and determining the best way to approach the subject. He couldn't help but have his mind wander, his eyes drank her in. She was definitely beautiful, not just in the literal sense that she was good looking, but in the sense that Castiel had known Kari for 17 years and she truly had a beautiful soul. His heart fluttered as she drew closer.

"Who are you?" Kari's question seemed to land on deaf ears. Castiel stood and said nothing. A couple of seconds passed in silence as he acknowledged the question.

"That is a difficult question Kari. One I am not sure how to answer" came Cas' reply.

As soon as he had finished speaking Kari had reached to her belt and pulled out a gun aiming for the head. "Well I'd start thinking, 'coz I've have a really bad day and I'm feeling trigger-happy"

"That will not kill me. Do not panic, I mean you no harm. I have merely come to talk. My name is Castiel and I am an Angel."

The sudden sarcastic laughter that erupted from Kari's chest was not the reaction Castiel had been expecting. He frowned, thinking over their conversation so far and wondering what she found humorous.

"An Angel? Bullshit." Kari knew that Angel's did exist and that a war with Lucifer was going on as she spoke, but she couldn't raise her hopes. Not even for a minute. She had to keep her guard up. Why would an Angel visit her?

"You know it is true." Castiel's voice had taken a softer tone as if he was speaking to a young child. "Do not panic little one, I have come to save you."

_That voice. Those words. It's him! _Kari's thoughts were screaming at her. He was the man who had saved her all those years ago, the one who had told her it was going to be hard but she could never give up. He was here. Now. Kari's heart sped up and she took quicker breaths.

"You saved me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. A vocal acknowledgment of her thoughts.

"Yes." Castiel didn't want to talk too much or say anything to upset her now that she seemed to not want to kill him. He could tell she was feeling fragile at the moment, even if she wouldn't admit it. Any more information now would probably cause her to faint, especially considering she had hit her head hard this afternoon.

Kari considered what the Angel's visit meant. She had dreamed of meeting her saviour every night since she woke up in hospital. She had always felt a connection to him and always wanted desperately to know him.

She walked closer to him taking careful, calculated steps as if he would disappear if she moved to quickly. Then, when she was close enough she threw herself into the Angel's arms mumbling against his chest words of thanks and gratitude. He stroked her hair tentatively then caught her when she collapsed. He had been expecting it so the fall didn't surprise him. He carried her inside and gently lay her down on the sofa. He rummaged around the house until he found a blanket and some pillows and made sure she was comfortable.

He pulled up a comfy chair and sat down so he was close enough and facing her but not so close it would scare her when she woke up.

As he studied her face, learning it thoroughly he noticed his heart hadn't stopped racing. _This was never the plan _he chastised himself. _How could you let this happen? _After knowing her for 17 years, he had certainly become fond of her, he felt for her in a way he rarely did for humans, but something new he felt had caused him alarm.

Castiel had fallen in love with Kari.

It had taken nothing more than just to meet her and he knew he had loved her since the day they first met. Castiel then felt such sorrow at the thought of them never being together. It was forbidden to be involved with a human. He would have to spend the rest of eternity carrying this unrequited love around with him, never knowing her touch. That thought would be almost too much to bare if he wasn't sat looking at her. Angels felt everything much more than humans - anger, love, sorrow. And Castiel knew that this love would bring him to his knees.

Almost an hour had passed and Kari was still asleep. Several times she had murmured or twitched but Castiel hadn't moved a muscle. His phone had rang briefly, he still found it strange that he had to carry around a mobile phone. It was so human. The Winchester brothers had told him to get one so they could stay in touch and know each others locations, since the boys now had anti-Angel tracking sigils marked over their ribcage. He had told the brothers that he was still with Kari but he would be back before the next sunrise. Surely they could hold down the fort until then.

He sighed to himself and leaned closer to Kari. He wanted to be near her, but didn't want to disturb her. She needed the rest and though she would probably be angry at him for not waking her up, he had let her sleep. The thought was almost humorous, a mortal being angry at an angel. He smiled to himself then Kari caught his attention once more. She mumbled "Cas" several times in her sleep and soon the temptation became too much, Castiel closed his eyes and allowed himself to see what Kari was seeing. He was reading her mind while she slept, letting him see her dreams but not interrupting or interfering in any way. It only took Castiel a couple of seconds to realise what she was dreaming about.

_Him__._

_Kari was dreaming about Castiel._

The realisation caused Castiel to awaken from his meditative state and he jumped out of his chair creating enough noise to make Kari jolt awake.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you needed the sleep" Cas said sheepishly like he was a student being told of by the headmistress. To his surprise she merely smiled at him.

"S'ok. I was waking up anyway." Getting straight to the point, Kari asked "Uh, just out of curiosity…what are you doing here?"

The question caught Castiel off guard and he stammered over his words "Well, uh, you see, uh, there's this thing. In America, with the Winchesters. Uh, we could kind of use your help?"

"What kind of 'thing'?" Kari replied slowly, trying not to giggle as she emphasised 'thing'. She felt so different. She hadn't smiled or laughed or felt much happiness in such a long time then this Angel turns up out of the blue asking for help and suddenly she's doing all three. _Weird. _Kari thought, but she wasn't going to question it. If she was feeling something different than her normal emotions of loneliness, sorrow and anger then she welcomed the change.

"There's a vampire nest situation just south of Little Rock, Arkansas. There are too many for the Winchesters to handle alone and seeing as the vast majority of the hunter population think Sam is the Anti-Christ, we're kind of short of helping hands. Plus there's the whole war against Satan. We could really do with your help." Castiel hoped that the sincerity in his voice came across. Everything he was saying was true, most hunters had practically turned their backs on the Winchesters and it seemed like a desperate struggle just to get through a day without some form of attack on one of the brother's lives.

"I'm in." Kari replied. "It's been a while since I've seen the brothers and it'd be nice to do some catching up" _Where has this 'can-do' attitude come from? _She never wanted to spend time with anyone, so to be feeling so eager at the thought of seeing the Winchesters and Bobby again was a startling contrast. "Uh, you'll be staying with us right Cas? You're not just gonna drop me off and leave?" The innocence of the question made Castiel's heart quiver, of course he could never leave her. Not after today. The thought of leaving brought a sorrow he had never known before. _It's certainly been an interesting day. _The Angel mused.

"I will stay with you. You and the Winchesters are my charges. I have a duty to protect you, and I will do so." His voice stayed cool and collected while his mind was whirring at the prospect of spending so much time with her. _Dean's gonna have a field day over this._ The oldest Winchester was always making quirky comments about how Castiel is around humans. A long running joke had been about his virginity, though Cas had never seen the funny side. He briefly remembered an unfortunate night with Dean where he had tried to convince Cas to have sex. It didn't turn out so well.

Kari flew from one room to another collecting various items and putting them in a bag, she didn't know how long she was going to be gone so she packed for many situations. Her most valuable weapons, books and other occult items went in one bag and clothes went in another. She had a fleeting thought about her bike and decided she had to take it with her. _I'm sure Dean will appreciate it. The boy is gonna be so jealous! The thought of Dean Winchester's face when he saw her bike was too good to be missed. He was always talking about his Impala and though Kari definitely admired the car, it was nothing compared to hers. _

_Bags and bike all set to go, Kari joined Castiel outside. "I'm going to need you to stand close to me, we have to be touching for me to teleport us" He informed her. She moved closer to him and Castiel wrapped his arm around her drawing her to his chest. They didn't need to be this close but he wanted to grab every opportunity to be close to her. Eyes closed and face scrunched with effort, Castiel teleported them 3000 miles away from England to the inside of a motel room in America. _

_The Winchester brothers were out but Kari knew they would be back soon. She wheeled her bike outside hoping no one had noticed her. After parking it, she walked back inside and sat down on one of the beds. Castiel still stood so Kari patted the space on the bed next to her and motioned for him to sit. He did so cautiously. _

_Kari found Castiel's continual social awkwardness a constant humour. He was like her in some respects, she had been out of contact with most humans for a long time now and she wondered if she acted weird too. It didn't matter when she was around Cas, when everything else had seemed like such an effort, it was so easy just to breathe when he was near. She rested her head against his shoulder whilst waiting for the brothers and let her eyes drift shut. Breathing in his scent she fell once again into a deep sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"RiRi? RiRi it _is _you! I've missed you so much!" An ethereal voice proclaimed into the nothingness that surrounded them. Kari rose from the floor slowly and rested on her knees. She rubbed at her eyes like a child who had been rudely awakened from a nap. Glancing around she realised she was alone. No roof over her head, no floor beneath her feet, nothing. Except a young girl whose image flickered and shimmered before Kari's eyes.

"M-M-Mae?" The young hunter asked tentatively. She hadn't aged a day, she was still the younger sister Kari remembered.

"I miss you RiRi, why aren't you here? It's no fun without you"

"Yeah, t-tell me about it kiddo, It's n-not much fun h-here either. Mae, where a-are we?" Kari's voice began to waver and she did her best to control it.

"You're dreaming silly! I can't see you when you're not sleeping. He won't let me."

"Who's he? Dad? Is he here? Can I see him?" The questions became more frantic as the possibility of seeing her parents again raced through her mind.

"No, not Dad. Another man. He isn't very nice RiRi, he's been with us since the accident. RiRi, you're all grown up!"

Kari smiled with sadness "Yeah I g-grew up. Kinda had to Mae. Why is he keeping you, Mum and Dad?"

"He said he wants the full collection. He has ours and now he wants your's."

"He has _what _of yours?"

There was silence before Mae answered.

"Our souls." and with that Mae flickered one last time then left, leaving Kari alone in the nothingness.

"Their souls…" she repeated slowly, letting the devastating news sink in.

"NOOOO!" Kari screamed into the air. "No! God Damnit!" Standing on her feet she shrieked at the top of her lungs "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE DEAD, YOU BASTARD!" She fell on her knees in defeated desperation repeating "you're dead, I'll kill you" over and over again. She rocked back and forth knowing that when she woke up, her nightmare would not be over. _Just when things were looking up. _Kari thought to herself. She couldn't rest now. She was going to kill the monster that had destroyed her life and was keeping her families souls. She would free them.

"Kari?" A soft voice echoed through the air "Kari, I think it's time you woke up"

Castiel's shape formed before her and he knelt down to pull her up.

"You're in my dream?" Kari asked.

"Yes"

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yes"

"Is it t-t-true?"

The question broke Castiel's heart, he knew Kari was in pain but it wasn't a wound he knew how to heal. A silence settle and Castiel whispered "Yes"

Kari looked up into his eyes, Castiel saw a world of sorrow within her as more tears fell down her face. His voice hitched in his throat but he knew words could do nothing to ease her suffering. He gently pulled her towards him and she fell into his arms, stroking her hair. He took a deep breath and released it, moving his hands and cupping her face. He lifted her head up and leaned towards her pressing his lips against hers. He wanted desperately to kiss away her pain and tears. He felt her kiss back, slowly and cautiously at first then with more passion. Kari wrapped her hands around Castiel's neck and pulled herself closer to him wanting to disappear in his arms. The kiss ended and they both opened their eyes to look at one another.

"Was that real? I'm not imagining it?" Kari asked, taking a deep breath preparing for the answer.

"It was real. I'm truly here and when you wake up I will be there. Kari, I-I think I lo-"

SLAM! Kari jolted awake at the sound of the slamming door.

"Whoa man! Did you _see _that beauty in the lot?" Dean Winchester asked his younger brother. "I mean WHOA! There are only 10 of those in the _world_! Whoever owns it must be one lucky guy!"

Sam chuckled at his brother "Yeah Dean, I saw it. Pretty sweet." Clearly not sharing his brother's enthusiasm.

"An _Ecosse Titanium!" _Dean stressed, hoping Sam would realise how major this was. "I thought I'd have to sell my soul for even a glimpse of one of those bad-boys!"

"Ha-Ha" Sam retorted, not seeing the funny side. "You've already sold your soul once…Let's not do that again 'Kay?""Jeez Sammie, talk about buzz kill! I was only messing! Might just steal it - Hah!"

Sam angled a punch at his brother playfully and Dean dodged it.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

Kari glanced shyly at Castiel who was still sat next to her, he leaned and kissed the top of her head gently before rising to greet the boys.

"Hello Sam, Dean" The Angel said, his voice steady as always.

"Cas! You're back! Life just isn't the same without your monotone around here" Dean joked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" Castiel replied with a straight face.

Kari slid off the bed and walked to the Angel's side.

"Hey guys, nice to see you again. Oh Dean, you won't be stealing that bike" Kari said shaking her bike keys in Dean's face tauntingly.

"Damn Kari, it's good to see you!" That's _your _bike? You gotta let me ride it!" Dean said, baffled by the idea of her owning the bike yet visibly excited by the chance to ride it.

He pulled her into a hug then released her quickly, Dean had never been good at showing emotion and Castiel was frowning at him. _Maybe Cas has his eye on this one. _A sneaky thought entered Dean's mind. He briefly considered trying to get in the way of the romance but decided against it quickly. A pissed off Angel was no fun.

Kari moved round the room and Sam enveloped her in a bear-hug. She enjoyed the familiarity that the boys presented, especially now her world had been rocked once more. After the greetings were over Dean walked to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. He threw one at Kari which she caught well. _Smooth. _Kari thought, somewhat pleased with herself.

Kari popped the cap and took a swig, feeling the alcohol run down her throat. Her mind was still reeling from the dream and the kiss. _The kiss. _She needed a moment to catch her breath, everything was happening so quickly.

They sat round the dingy motel table, Dean and Sam briefly explaining what had happened so far with Lucifer. Kari knew all about the seals and Lilith already. She was shocked to hear about the brothers both being hosts for opposing sides and cast a glance at Castiel wondering what it was like for his vessel. Castiel remained silent, staring at Kari intently. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. It looked almost like a hunger. A passion. Kari blushed deeply and returned her focus to the brothers.

Castiel really wanted to talk to her, to tell her that he loved her, but it would have to wait. There were more pressing matters at hand. _I wonder what it was like for Cas' host. _Kari's thought had caught his attention. He hadn't been deliberately listening into her mind, sometimes he couldn't help it. He considered for a moment then decided he would tell her everything. All about Jimmy and his life before Castiel came. What Castiel's life was life before he came to Earth. There would be no secrets between them, if they had any chance at really being together he would tell her everything. _That's going to be one hard conversation. _He thought to himself.

When the debriefing was over and the room fell silent Castiel spoke up. "Dean, Sam… you remember Kari's family? And what happened to them?"

"Of course Cas, what's up?" It was Sam who had answered. The brothers glanced at each other quickly then at the Angel and finally resting their gaze on Kari.

"Kari had a dream" The Angel replied, wasting no time on formalities. "I believe it has great significance"

The brothers looked at each other again in confusion.

"Kari" The Angel asked softly. "Would you mind telling the boys what happened?"

He reached across the table and held her hand in support causing the brothers to raise their eyebrows. _Cas you sly dog _Dean thought and Castiel shot him a warning glance. _Ah yeah, you read minds. _

"_Right okay" Kari said, taking a deep breath. "This is what happened…" and so began a very long and very troubling night. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is the next chapter in my story :) Please review so I know when I should be updating and if you guys like it! Thanks!

**CHAPTER 4**

The sun rose early in Arkansas, Kari sat by the window wrapped in a blanket. It had been a long and stressful night and she hadn't slept. She closed her eyes against the silence that covered the room only interrupted by Dean's soft snoring. The brothers had fallen asleep around 2am after spending the night talking strategy about how to take down the nest of vampires that was wreaking havoc around town. Castiel had left just after the brother's had settled to try and find out more about the demon keeping Kari's families souls. He was due to return any moment and Kari found herself wishing he would hurry up. The steam from the cup of tea she was holding rose slowly and she fixated on it, breathing in and out she tried to relax.

The alarm clock blared from the bedside table and Kari raised her head slightly to glance at the noisy machine. Dean jumped up and fell out of bed making Sam jolt awake, numerous curses were said and Kari smiled. "Morning sunshine" she said. Kari had always been a morning person and always found it funny when people were grouchy after waking up. Dean grunted a greeting in Kari's direction and pulled some jeans on. Sam got out of bed and grabbed some change off the side. "Coffee?" he asked. Dean nodded and Kari raised her cup showing Sam she was alright with what she had. The door closed behind him and Dean fell back onto the bed.

A few minutes later Sam returned bringing coffee and bagels. _Ugh, so American! _thought Kari, feeling rather homesick.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked through a yawn. As if the mention of his name had summoned him, the Angel appeared in the centre of the room. "Speak of the Devil" Dean added.

"I am not Lucifer…" Castiel said defiantly, clearly not knowing the well known phrase.

The others looked at each other and Kari studied Castiel's face that remained perfectly straight even though Sam and Dean were having a laughing fit.

"I have news about the vampire nest" Castiel began.

They had little time to prepare. Castiel's news that 2 more people had gone missing last night had caused everyone to go tense. Especially Dean, he was ready for action. The vampire problem had gone on for far too long and had gotten way out of hand.

"God Damnit!" Dean cursed, slamming his fist against the Impala's wheel. "We should've done something more!"

Dean had been beating himself up over this since Castiel had returned.

"Dean, come on. You know we couldn't have helped. We had no idea this was gonna happen" Sam said attempting to sooth his elder brother.

"Yeah besides, there is always a chance that they are still alive. We can get them back" Kari added.

Dean blew out a long held breath and raised his hands to rest his head on them. "Yeah" was all he replied. Ever since the apocalypse had started, Dean had taken every innocent life that was lost a personal hit on his ego. Like it was all his fault and his responsibility.

He started the car and began the journey North towards the nest. Dean had wanted to go after the vampires a while ago but common sense dictated that 2 against 15 was a bit too risky so Cas had suggested getting another hunter to join.

The journey continued in silence with everyone preoccupied with their thoughts. Kari and Castiel sat in the back seat lacing their fingers through the others hand. Sam looked in the mirror and nudged Dean. They both watched the young hunter and Angel, finding comfort in the fact that love still went on despite the dire circumstances they all faced now with the end of the world looming on the horizon.

15 minutes later the Impala slowed it's pace as the hunters and Castiel approached an abandoned barn. Outside it was daylight so the vampires couldn't attack in the open. Inside it was a different story all together. Through the faded red doors that were hanging almost off their hinges lies _their _world. Darkness and Death. Vampires really freaked Kari out. Most of the things she hunted were monsters killing because that's all they knew to do and because they are evil but vampires had been _human _once. The fact that they killed humans after being one was disturbing to her, even more so than monsters like the Shtriga or Daeva's. Ever since the Demon-Mae had smashed Kari's head into the car window and she'd nearly choked on her own blood, the thought of ever putting it to your lips willingly, physically repulsed her.

"Right, everyone got their weapons?" Dean asked, interrupting Kari's psycho-babble. She unsheathed her silver machete and nodded. _Off with their heads _She thought, fleetingly feeling like a queen ordering an execution.

"Kari focus" Castiel's honey covered voice reached her ears and she flushed with embarrassment knowing he had heard all of her internal musings. _He's right _She thought. _Time to get my game face on._

"As you all know, I'm not going in with you, I have some more leads to follow but please _**please**_…" he turned his attention to Kari and stared deeply into her eyes "…call me if things get out of hand"

"Favouritism" Dean whispered to Sam pulling funny faces and making kissing noises. "Yeah, yeah. Lets get this show on the road!"

Castiel nodded before turning to Kari and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead whispering "come back to me" softly in her ear. With these parting words he vanished and Kari took a deep breath. She hated being separated from him, especially when faced with a life or death situation. _Focus. Focus. Focus. _She repeated to herself.

"Ready?" Sam asked and when Dean and Kari nodded their responses he dipped low and began edging towards the door with Kari in the middle and Dean bringing up the rear. Sam gently unlatched the doors and let one quietly swing open. Vampires slept during the day so they were banking on finishing this quickly.

They entered the barn and fanned out in a loose circle. Silence. They all raised their weapons ready to separate and kill the monsters in their sleep when 15 vampires dropped from the ceiling beams and surrounded them.

"Ah look, it's the 3 musketeers" said a vampire who walked towards them. Dean scoffed and shot back "Actually, we're more like the Dixie Chicks. Except better looking." to which some vampires laughed.

"Such humour" the vampire replied. He was clearly the leader judging how the other vampires reacted around him and how he was the only one moving or talking. The others stood motionless, a deadly wall preventing their prey from escaping. Kari gulped.

"However…" the vampire continued, "I'm afraid humour will not save you here. We have been waiting for you."

"I'm flattered" Dean quipped.

_He's stalling! _Kari realised. _His calm demeanour is just a façade._

"Sammie? Kari? I'm thinking 5 each?" Dean asked with traces of excitement and nervousness in his voice.

Sam chuckled "Yeah, and the last one to finish buys the beers?"

"You're on!" Kari said.

She released a breath, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She clutched her weapon tighter.

"ATTACK!" The leader yelled and all hell broke loose.

Kari began dodging attacks moving swiftly and elegantly then firing attacks back. Round-house kick, drop, leg swipe, up, left jab, block, swing the weapon. Getting into the combat mindset she made easy work of 3 of the vamps. They were clearly new and untrained whereas Kari had spent everyday for the last 4 years training in every martial arts and weaponry as well as ice-skating and horse riding. Dean and Sam were holding their own with several heads on the floor but she didn't see the Head Vampire anywhere. Thump! Another head hit the floor but the vampire that was left caught her off guard and landed a kick in her stomach, sending her flying across the room into a wall.

She landed heavily and the breath was knocked out of her. She winced against the pain and knew she would be sore in the morning. _If I live that long. _Sam had slashes across his arm and Dean's forehead and lip were bleeding but they both carried on fighting.

The brothers didn't train as much as Kari did. They treated their cases as all the training they'd need. Killing a vampire was a close contact thing. Kari's forte. She knew that if they were hunting a Wendigo or a spirit the brothers would do a lot better that her. She wasn't a good shot.

Kari began to pull herself up slowly when a hand reached around her neck and yanked her off the ground so her feet couldn't touch the floor. It was the leader.

"Mmm, you smell _tantalising_" The ancient vampire breathed. He lowered Kari but kept an iron grip on her throat. Kari was tugging at his hands and landing knee after knee into his chest but to no avail. She had no weapon because she had dropped it when the other vampire who was now attacking Sam had flung her across the barn.

_Damnit _Kari curse. Her thoughts racing wildly through her mind.

"My name is Alaric. My master ordered me to bring you to him, but I want you all to myself"

_Master? _Kari's pulse quickened and the vampire sensed it. His mouth curved into a devilish grin and he licked his lips. Using superhuman strength he forced Kari against the wall, pressing himself against her. He ran his hands up and down her body and sniffed her neck and hair. A low growl rose in his throat and he pressed his lips onto hers. Kari felt dumbstruck, she stood there helplessly struggling against his grip and pulling at his hair fiercely but Alaric misinterpreted this as passion and pressed himself to her harder, grinding against her hips and forcing his tongue down her throat.

Kari raised her knee and slammed it as hard as she could into the vampires groin making him step back in pain. _Still somewhat human _Kari thought sarcastically.

"You sick fuck!" Kari spat at him "Don't ever touch me again!"

The vampire hissed at her revealing all his razor sharp fangs and lunged at Kari. He sunk his teeth deep into Kari's neck and began furiously sucking the life out of her.

"Ungh…" Kari tried calling for help but she was quickly loosing consciousness. Where were Sam and Dean?

She looked around half-crazed with pain seeing the brothers searching for her. The barn was massive and Kari and Alaric were in a dark corner. By the time they got to her, Kari would be dead.

Alaric sucked harder, making little moaning noises in pleasure. Kari's hands scratched feebly at his back and arms but he knew she had no chance of breaking his grip. He would drain her within an inch of her life then take her to his Master. _He's waited 4 years for her. _Alaric thought whilst drinking from Kari. _It's such a shame… I wanted her._

Tears fell from Kari's eyes as she felt her life slip away. _I'm sorry Cas. She thought._

"_C-C-Castie-el" She whimpered and the brothers began running towards her. _

"_Kari! NO! Hold on!" They yelled, using every ounce of strength they had to propel them forwards._

_The ground began to tremble and shake and all the windows smashed. A blinding white light engulfed the barn and an enraged voice screamed "GET OFF HER!"_

_The Angel's rage was tangible and caused Sam and Dean to stop dead and fell on the ground taking cover._

_Castiel moved swiftly, every movement exaggerating his anger. He moved towards Kari and Alaric as Kari struggled against the black weight of unconsciousness._

_The air around Castiel crackled as tendrils of his fury snaked into the air. He raised a hand towards the vampire and in one single movement, Alaric was obliterated. Kari began to fall to the ground, hurtling full speed towards death and the Angel was running._

"_Kari!" He screamed._

_Her name was the last thing she heard. Said by the person she loved, his voice filled with desolate anguish and worry._

_And the darkness took her.  
_

**Stay tuned for chapter 5! Should be up by Friday :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, I'm trying something new in this chapter using 1__st__ person narrative instead of 3__rd__. Let me know if you think I did it well or not.__ I was a bit unsure about Cas, what do you think?_

**CHAPTER 5**

A cold breeze swept through the silent barn. Dean and Sam Winchester stood solemnly, their eyes never leaving the lifeless body laying on the floor. Castiel was on his knees cradling the empty shell his love had left behind. Blood covered the floor and Kari's body was beginning to turn cold. Puncture marks lined her neck and her lips were gaining a blue tint. She had been dead for nearly 15 minutes.

**Castiel**

I knelt on the ground for what felt like forever (and I know what forever feels like having lived for a few millennia) cradling the body of the one I loved. I've never felt such pain, like my heart was gone and only darkness remained. I could hear Sam and Dean whispering words of comfort and grief but I could not understand their meaning. Kari was dead. How could anything ever have meaning again?

A hand reached out and touched my shoulder gently. I registered this as how humans show affection and understanding but still I had to fight the urge not to tear the arm off. A strong desire for violence washed over me and my vision was marred by a reddish glow, I gritted my teeth and steeled myself against it. I had to exercise all my self-restraint knowing that violence would solve nothing now. I _had _to fix this. She was depending on me.

I lowered Kari's body and rested her head carefully on the ground then stood up slowly. Somewhere in the recess of my mind I noted that although I was grieving the loss of my soul mate, I hadn't shed a tear. Crying was such a human reaction and I had seen many people crying over a variety of things - TV shows, pain; physical or emotional and of course death. I half expected myself to cry, maybe it just hadn't sunk yet.

"Cas?" Sam said, his voice thick with emotion.

"No." I replied. "Do not speak to me like she is gone."

"But Casti…" Dean began.

"NO!" I cut him off. My voice erupted from my throat and the strength behind it startled me. "She _will _be back."

"How? You're not connected to heaven anymore Cas. You can't just bring her back like you did to Dean." Sam said sympathetically as if talking to a child having a tantrum. His tone angered me but I bit back my words knowing they would cause more harm than good.

"Not necessarily" was all I could reply, my mind whirring at the possibilities now unfolding before me. Sam's comment had triggered something inside me. _I _couldn't bring her back, but I wasn't the only Angel on Earth.

"Cas what are you talking about?" one of the brothers asked but I was no longer focused on the conversation.

"She's coming back" I said, hope replacing the desolation in my voice. I began to walk away from them, picking up Kari's body and making sure she was comfy. I closed my eyes to focus on what I needed to find.

"I'm going to ask the Angels for help." I told them.

"You're not with them anymore though, why would they help you?" Dean asked, afraid to hope.

"I will keep you updated by telephone but do not search for me." I answered, avoiding Dean's question. "They will not take kindly to your interruptions. Especially you Sam, you're somewhat of an abomination."

Sam chuckled and replied "Yeah, I know."

"Good luck Cas. Bring her home safe. She's like our sister." Dean told me.

"We'll be at Bobbie's" Sam added "He should know what's goin' on"

I nodded my understanding and let the ancient power sweep over me and hearing the fluttering of wings I teleported.

It always drained my energy to move from place to place psychically but I knew I had to regain my focus if I had any chance of succeeding.

"Raphael?" I called out tentatively. The last thing I wanted was to surprise the Angel. We weren't exactly on good terms but he was my best shot.

"Hello Castiel. Long time no see, brother"

The voice stopped my heart cold and instinctively I pulled Kari closer to me. I turned to face the Angel in front of me.

"Hello…Lucifer"

**Kari**

My eyes flew open and I lurched to my feet. _Where the hell am I? _I thought to myself. Numerous tall buildings surrounded me and I noticed I was in the middle of a road. _Where are all the cars? _My pulsed quickened as flashes of the days previous events flooded my mind. Vampires. The Impala. Sam and Dean. Wings. _Castiel. _This definitely wasn't the barn I remembered being in so where am I? I began walking, not knowing where I was going. Just walking because it felt wrong to be still.

Silence. There was nothing. No one. Nada. An eerie feeling swept over me and then I noticed a shopping centre or 'Mall' as they called it in America. 'VICTORIA CENTRE' the sign read and the breath was knocked out of me. All at once I knew where I was. Nottingham. I was home.

But why? How? Where were all the people? Had I missed something, like a post apocalyptic evacuation or something? Hundreds of questions bombarded my brain so I decided to do some looking around. I walked inside the shopping centre and found great comfort in the familiarity of it. The shops were all open but no people. No sounds. Not even the smell of Greggs bakery despite the cabinets being fully stocked.

"Hello?" I called out hoping someone would come and explain it all to me. "Sam? Dean? Cas?"

I walked through Dorothy Perkins clothes shop and finally noticed something that should have been apparent from the start. There was _no colour. _Anywhere. The clothes, the floors, the sky, even myself were all a muted grey.

I sat on a bench thoroughly confused. "Hello?" I asked again, slight irritation leaking into my voice. "A bit of colour in this place and I'm sure business will be slammin' around here." …Silence. I let out an angered breath then closed my eyes to think how I got here.

_I'm dead. _The thought hit me like a blow to the stomach and the realisation shocked me. "If this is heaven, you can keep it!" I yelled out now panicking.

"_Hush child. You shall wake the Oba'Shi, and that is something you don't want to do."_

"What's an Oba'Shi? Who are you?" I asked into the nothingness.

"_I am a Sheppard of Souls, here to guide them into the next life and Oba'Shi are sprites that devour souls. A constant pain to me."_

A mist appeared in front of me, slowly taking the shape of an old man. I took a step back mentally planning my escape. This is my city, I knew it like the back of my hand. I could lose him if need be.

"_Ah but you cannot lose me. You only see what is comforting to you. To make the transition easier. In reality you are floating around nothingness. A lost soul, unable to find a way out."_

"You read minds?"

"_It comes in handy. Now, follow me and I shall guide you to your resting place."_

"What? No! I can't. I need to wait here. He'll find me. I know he will"

"_How do you know that? You are dead. There is nothing any man can do for you now."_

"Good thing he isn't a man then." I retorted. "He's an Angel. He's _my _Angel. I just know he's out there trying to figure this all out."

**Castiel**

I stood face to face with the Devil. Knowing that should he attack, I would not be able to defend myself well. I had no energy to try another teleport and even if I could, he would follow me and that would lead him to Sam. I had to think!

"Do not be alarmed little brother. I mean you no harm."

"Why are you here Lucifer? Where is Raphael?"

"Ah, word on the street is that God's on Earth. I was just checking to see if Raph knew anything." he replied, a smug smile lighting up his face. "Who's this you have with you?" He said as he began to walk towards us.

"Stay away from her!" I said, my emotions revealed in my voice.

"She is special to you. She is dead. Why are _you _here Castiel?"

"I came to see Raphael and see if he could help me. Help her." Sadness tinted my voice as I stared at the body in my arms. I had to bring her back and soon. Time felt like it was running out. Like she was in danger all over again, only this time more permanent.

"It is interesting how such beings evoke emotion in us, isn't it brother?" Lucifer said, the question being rhetorical.

"It is. I never intended it to happen but…I love her." I answered him anyway. Talking about her made it harder to focus on who I was talking to.

"Love is such a powerful emotion. I bet there would be nothing you wouldn't do to bring her back" He said, a devious smile now playing on his face.

My instincts alerted me to this statement and I considered my words carefully before replying. "There are limitations." I said, making sure my response would capture his curiosity long enough to see what he was planning.

"Bring me Sam Winchester and I will bring her back. It is a fair deal" He suggested.

"No." I replied instantly. "I would never do that to Sam. Or Dean."

"Loyalty again huh? It is a quality I admire in you Castiel. Not many Angels have it. Not even truly to God."

I nodded my agreement thinking of Zachariah and the other Angels.

"Well, if you wont bring me him…then we have no business here. I did contemplate killing you but I am rather fond of you. You have a backbone. Besides, it'll be a lot more fun to watch your torment when your human love is gone forever." Lucifer said.

"What are you talking about?" I said, alarm raising the tone of my voice.

"As I understand it, Kari has met The Sheppard in the Spirit Realm where she is trapped."

My blood ran cold. _Trapped. The Sheppard. _It was well-known that once The Sheppard found a lost spirit in the Otherworld, he rarely let it move on. Preferring to feed it to the Oba'Shi as an appeasement gift.

_Kari! _I was frantic now and felt the waves of despair crashing around me. I had to stay calm and focused. The feeling of running out of time made sense. Kari was literally _running out of time. _

"Goodbye Castiel." Lucifer said before leaving me alone with my thoughts and fears.

**Kari**

I sat on the same bench for well over an hour. At least, that's what it felt like. Time has no meaning in the Otherworld. My focus was waning and I felt weaker with every passing moment.

"_It wont be long now dear, you will cease to exist unless you come with me and let me take you to the next realm."_

There was an eagerness to his words, something that put me on edge but I knew it was the truth. I was fading into non-existence and I was powerless to stop it.

"Castiel?" I croaked. My voice sore from talking non-stop into the empty shopping centre. "Sam, Dean, Bobby…please! I'm here! Come and get me!…please?" The room fuzzed in and out of focus as my energy drained out of me.

"_You were not meant to survive here. So you shall not survive here." _Said the old man who had stayed by my side. I let out a sigh but refused to acknowledge defeat. I was grateful for the company he provided but there was something _off _about him. The Sheppard was desperately trying to get me to move on or even just move away from the bench that I had made base-camp.

"_Come now Kari, maybe exploring will help you find the answers you need? Or the resolve to leave your former life behind and continue to the Afterlife."_

I let out another sigh. He couldn't physically move me, everything was down to free-will a fact I was most grateful about; knowing if he could, The Sheppard would have dragged me by hair into the Afterlife. I stood up and stretched.

"Fine." I said. "I'll go and look around, but I'm not leaving here. I'm not going to the Afterlife"

"_I know" _He answered me before hastily adding _"I know that's how you feel now. Soon your mind will change."_

He began walking and I followed with a sense of dark foreboding, feeling like the lamb being led to the slaughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Castiel**

Alone. Everyone is alone at some point in their lives. Humans put such effort into _not _being alone they rarely appreciate true companionship. Finding love, that security of never being alone in this life again. That's why many older humans who do not handle social interactions well get pets. Companionship.

I was alone. For most of my existence as an Angel I felt lonesome. Then a light shone into my life - Kari. Even as a young girl I knew she was special. She radiated happiness. I spent many hours checking on her, seeing her develop and progress into a young woman. When the accident happened everything changed for her, but I could still see her shine. Now she was dimming. I was losing the one person I had ever felt complete with. The one person who I could call a true companion. I _could not _let that happen.

Lucifer left me in the darkness, with no sign of Raphael around panic began to rise in the pit of my stomach. It was a new emotion, one that I was unsure how to handle. I mentally flicked through the other Angels that I knew on Earth. Anna - gone. Uriel - gone. _Damnit! _I felt pressured, like I was working against a deadline. Which I was; Kari's life hanged in the balance and the only person who could save her was too busy having a panic attack.

_Think Castiel. You are no human fool. Rationalise. Who's next? _

Zachariah.

The thought of visiting him was deeply unappealing but desperate times called for desperate measures and these times were very desperate. I closed my eyes and hoped that my strength would carry me and Kari to him. Last I had heard, Zach was in heaven terrorising Sam and Dean after they'd been shot.

My wings unfurled behind me and I metaphorically 'took flight' landing in a field somewhere outside of Nebraska.

"Hello, Castiel. What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Zachariah's smug voice asked and the disgust that filled it was almost tangible.

"Hello brother" I began. He scoffed and raised an eyebrow and me, seemingly just noticing the body I carried.

"Kari." He said. "She was your charge?"

"Yes." I paused before continuing. "I need your help Zachariah. I need you to bring her back." I tried unsuccessfully to keep the pleading tone out of my voice but being as sharp as ever, he noticed.

"Hah. Interesting. You, a traitor, want my help…to bring a _human girl _back from the dead. Why? Why her? Why come to me too? Surely there are a couple of Angels who don't want to kill you that you could have seen?" A smile played across his face and I felt the familiar stings of anger and sorrow.

"She's special. A hunter, not just some ordinary human. She could prove helpful against the fight with Lucifer" I said, hoping that it might sway him.

"Doubtful" was his reply.

"Zachariah…I-I I'm begging here." I hated myself for stooping low enough to try and win pity but I had to do whatever I could.

"Begging? Not quite. On your knees traitor!" He enjoyed my weakness, revelling in it.

A look of pure surprise replaced his smug, lopsided grin when I did as he said and sunk slowly to my knees taking extra care not to jostle Kari too much.

"As I said, I'm desperate"

**Kari**

The Sheppard led me to the other end of the Shopping Centre I was in and through the open doors. We crossed the empty road and headed down Clumber Street. "Where are we going?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Something felt _off. _My instincts were on red alert. Maybe this guy wasn't who he said he was.

"_Hush now! Oba'Shi are all around us. We do not want to alert them to your presence. That would be bad. Very bad indeed."_

I hadn't seen anything since I'd been here. Certainly no soul-eating monsters. My brow furrowed as I tried to work out if The Sheppard had an ulterior motive. I kept my pace with him and noted that he moved surprisingly quick for a decrepit old man.

"_I am not as old as I look child, and I am much older too."_

"Right…mind reading. Fun. Do you always speak cryptically? What languages _can _you speak?"

He looked at me and tilted his head to the side clearly unsure whether to answer my question. I wondered if he got many visitors. He must be lonely.

"_I speak whatever language the spirit speaks. It is all part of being The Sheppard. And yes, I do always speak cryptically, that way spirits spend their time trying to figure out what I said instead of making enough noise to wake the sprites." _A smile played on his face.

A joke! That was a somewhat poor attempt at humour yet I still giggled. We marched on past the McDonald's and Superdrug then turned left. We were heading to the Market Square I realised. The idea triggered more nerves and I didn't like the idea of being in an open space with no hiding places.

"I don't wanna go down there." I said, hoping my fear wasn't showing. "I'd much rather be back in Viccy Centre. Can we go back?"

"_There is no going back. Only forward."_

I let out a sigh and decided I'd had enough cryptic messages for one day, I spun on my heel to return the way I came but was met with blackness. The Shopping Centre had gone, so had all the shops we had passed on the way down. I suddenly felt very trapped. I had let The Sheppard lead me without thinking it through. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned once again to face him.

He was gone. I was alone. The blackness began edging forward, erasing everything in it's path.

"_There is no going back. Not for you. Not ever. The Oba'Shi will have you and you shall be no more!"_

I stumbled backwards but caught myself just in time to lunge forwards narrowly avoiding the ever-moving black wave of destruction.

_He set me up. _The thoughts stung. I thought I could trust him but now I was all alone, doomed to either be erased by the wall of darkness or to have my soul eaten by a bunch of monsters.

Despair washed over me and I fell to the ground of my knees, sobs hitching in my throat. The darkness was nearly on me and I did the only think I could think of.

"CAAAASSSS!" I screamed into the air, praying he could hear me. A flutter of wings caught my attention and my head snapped up looking for the Angel.

What I saw was not Castiel, but an army of grotesque, fanged creatures hurrying towards me. _Oba'Shi! _I spent another 2 seconds on the floor before pulling myself up and throwing myself forwards, running full speed across the Square.

"I want her!" "She's mine!" "Can you smell her? Delicious!"

They were screeching at one another, arguing over who gets to devour my soul. Instinct took over logic and my pace quickened. I was not about to be eaten by monsters who looked like they'd been sneezed out a troll. I could think of plenty other ways to go.

"CAASSTTIEL!" I screamed again, knowing I was minutes away from oblivion.

**Castiel**

Water was seeping through my trouser knees but I remained in that position on the floor. It had started raining heavily 10 minutes ago, and little had been said in that time between me and Zachariah.

"You're pathetic." The insults flew from his mouth like he'd been waiting years to say them.

"I know" I replied. It was the truth. An Angel was a proud being, never accepting defeat, never knowing humiliation or sorrow.

"The humans have made you weak"

"I know"

"You're nothing anymore! A powerless Angel blinded by compassion!"

His phrase caught me and I retaliated. "You're wrong. I maybe powerless but I am not nothing. I am loyal to God and loyal to my friends" My response once again startled him into silence.

"You are implying that I am not loyal to God?" The anger in his voice was palpable. I had hit a nerve.

"You know it is true Zachariah" I rose to my feet staring him dead in the eyes before continuing "I am the _only _one who believed God was alive! My so called brothers abandoned hope years ago! Faith meant _nothing _to them! To you! You were so eager for the chance to be in charge! _You _are the one blinded. Not me." My voice rose, growing stronger with every point I made. He seemed to cower beneath my rage then he caught himself and took a step towards me.

Puffing up like a bird he yelled back "Maybe it is God who you should be seeing! Oh yes, that's right…you couldn't find him! He _abandoned _us! Left us alone to clear his mess up! The apocalypse would mean nothing if he just showed up!" The hurt in his voice was apparent and I saw my opening.

"Zachariah, do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who feels abandoned and hurt by him. All our brothers do! Including me! There were times when all I wanted was to see him so I could yell and tell him how he hurt us. Tell him how he shouldn't have disappeared but I know he has a plan"

"How?" The question was so simple yet it made me hesitate. Truthfully, I didn't know the answer but if I wanted to see Kari again then I had to come up with something.

"I have faith, brother. God is on Earth. You know this too, so there must be a reason. Have faith. Find your belief and cling to it. It may be the only thing that saves us."

"_CASTIEL!" _The terrified scream rippled through the air and the breath was knocked out of me. _Kari! _I had just heard Kari and she sounded so scared and alone. My heart began to race and I looked at Zachariah. His expression made it clear that he had heard it too.

"Was that Kari? What's happening?" He asked.

"She's t-trapped in the S-S-Spirit Realm" My voice wavered and I struggled against the blind panic filling my body. "The Sheppard has her and if I don't help her then her _soul _will be destroyed!"

Tears swam in my eyes and I tried to blink them away. I was never going to see her again and that realisation made it almost unbearable to continue existing. I refused to exist when she couldn't.

My face crumpled with the effort of not falling into hysterics. I was never going to convince Zachariah, he hated me too much. I resolved myself to asking him a favour that would seem pleasing to him.

"Zach, she will be dead in a few minutes" The tears began to flow down my face like a dam had just burst but I made no effort to conceal them or brush them away. I was defeated. "I ask that you k-kill me now. I will not live in a w-world without her. I _can't _live without h-her"

His mouth fell open and he gawked at me for a minute. "Damnit Zachariah please! Help her or kill me!"

He took a step back seemingly contemplating his options.

"CA-ASTI-E-EL…I'M SC-CARED!" Kari's pleas filled the silence and I closed my eyes. More tears fell. I hated myself for being unable to help her. I truly was a powerless and pathetic excuse for an Angel.

"I…will help…"

It took me almost 10 seconds to realise he had spoken. My head jolted up and I pulled Kari closer to me. "What?" I felt dumbstruck. Did he really just say that?

"Souls are sacred. I will not allow such meaningless destruction of a soul I see is so pure. It would be a waste"

I just looked at him, struggling against my emotions and trying to gain control once again over my body.

He closed his eyes and began chanting "_An al'thirac noge bal manto…"_

**Kari**

The claws of the Oba'Shi began raking my skin. I was running as fast as I could trying to avoid the darkness that had picked up momentum and was charging forwards as well as the flying demons desperate to destroy me. My vision blurred in and out of focus and I felt myself begin to disappear.

"CA-ASTI-E-EL! PLEASE! I'M SC-CARED!" My voice was hardly more than a whisper now but I put as much feeling as I could into those words. He _had _to hear me. He _had _to save me. He promised to always look out for me.

More sobs escaped from my throat as I tripped and came crashing to the ground. I lay on my back with my eyes closes awaiting the imminent death. I could hear the breathing of the beasts following me and knew it would not be long now.

"_An al'thirac noge bal manto spiritan suempre an'arinte mi golla no…" _

The ancient chanting came to me as if carried by a breeze. I listened intently, glad for the chance to focus on something else and felt once again the feeling of being pulled from the world. This time, the pull was stronger and I could hold on no longer. Giving in, I fell from existence. The floor that I had been laying on had disappeared.

Still the chanting continued and a light shone brighter than I could remember ever having seen. _Colour. _I see colour! I let the chanting drag me along towards the light and sounds feeling somewhat peaceful.

**EPILOGUE**

The rain continued heavily, pounding against the 2 Angels that stood in a field just outside Nebraska. A gasping sound filled the air and the body that had been empty and lifeless now sat on the ground.

"You saved me" Kari said to the Angel stood the farthest away. Castiel hovered by her side stroking at her hair and using his hands to warm her up. He had taken off his trench coat and was using it as a cover for her.

"Yes. It will not happen again, so do not die again" was all he said before Zachariah disappeared from the field.

Kari turned to look at Castiel and gave him a weak smile "You saved me too. Without you, I would be nothing now. I knew you would find a way"

Castiel looked deep into her eyes and saw peace, hope and light. Everything this world needed.

"I had to save you" He said. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. No matter what."

"Castiel?" Kari said nervously.

"Yes?" He replied.

There was silence for a few minutes before Kari said what she had wanted to say for weeks now.

"I love you, Castiel" The look on her made it obvious that the words scared her and she feared rejection above all else. Despite nearly fading into non-existence.

"I love you too, Kari" The Angel replied and they both smiled at each other before leaning in and kissing. Gently at first then with more passion. When they pulled away they were both a little breathless.

"Sam and Dean will want to know the whole story when we get to Bobby's house" Castiel said, pulling Kari off the floor and cradling her against his chest like he had done non-stop over the past couple of days, only this time he could hear her breathing and feel her heartbeat.

"We better get going then, don't wanna keep them waiting. You know what they're like" Kari replied playfully.

Castiel closed his eyes and felt the power of the Angels wash over him and take him and Kari to outside Bobby's. The lights were on despite it being 3am and Kari smiled to herself. _I'm home _she thought. _Next thing, the Demon that has my families souls._

And with that, the Angel and the young hunter walked into the house, hand in hand. Knowing that whatever happened next, they would be together.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **- This chapter is going to be a little more light-hearted, but don't panic it will be doom and gloom shortly after! As always, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks.

**CHAPTER 7**

It had been nearly a week since Kari had returned from the brink of oblivion and life at Bobby Singer's house was rather tranquil despite the world crumbling around them. Castiel and Kari's romance was no secret and they spent most of their time together. Nobody gave them any hassle about it except Dean who pulled gagging faces or made kissing noises whenever Castiel placed a gentle kiss on Kari's cheek.

"Grow up" Kari said to Dean after he collapsed on the floor pretending to throw up at the sight of Castiel and Kari kissing. "This is _my _room, remember Dean? Why are you in here?"

"Just thought I'd check on you guys making sure you're not doing anything _naught-ayy_" He replied winking at her.

Castiel looked thoroughly confused, glancing from Dean to Kari and back again noticing Kari was pouting and looked rather annoyed. "I can make him unconscious if you'd like?" he offered.

Kari laughed and shook her head. "Not necessary, but thanks. I'm gonna kick his ass myself and teach him the values of keeping his big nose out!" Jumping off the bed she advanced towards Dean, arms up guarding her face she edged towards him. "Show me what you got, pretty boy"

Dean dodged swiftly to the sides then made a play at taking a swing. Kari blocked it and tripped him up, making Dean land heavily on his backside.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam appeared in the doorway and took in the scene. Castiel was still sat on the bed, trying to figure out if he should move and stop the play-fighting between Dean and his love. Sam joined in grabbing Dean's ankle and pulling him towards the door.

Kari loved play-fighting, it kept her sharp and it felt like they were a true family. They only think missing was the annoyed parent telling them off. Right on cue Bobby's voice was heard over the scrabbling hunters "What are you doing up there? Keep the damn noise down, or at least bring it down here so I can join in and give you all an ass-kicking!"

Bobby rolled away from the stairs and towards his desk where he had been researching various apocalyptic signs and cross referencing them with the Bible to try and figure out what will happen next. Although the noise was very disturbing, he was grateful. It felt like a real home again and the noise reminded him that he wasn't alone. "Igits" he mumbled to himself smiling as the hunters raced down the stairs and into the living room. Castiel stood touching the fireplace having teleported downstairs.

"I win" he said, keeping a straight face. They had all decided to have a race to the fireplace and see who was faster.

"That's cheating Cas" Kari said moving towards him and taking his hand. They walked into the study room where Bobby was sat.

* * *

"It's been a week now, as much as I love having y'all around shouldn't you be looking for a case?" the disabled hunter asked.

"C'mon Bobby, we're on vacation!" Dean said grumpily.

"There is no vacation from the apocalypse. It's happening and it's happening now" Castiel said, his voice solemn.

Kari looked at her love and her brow furrowed. He looked troubled, like he knew something no-one else did. Castiel let go of her hand and moved away. Kari tried to hide her feelings of rejection, making a joke saying "I must really smell, I'm gonna go in the shower before Cas ends out the door"

Everyone laughed awkwardly, no one commenting on Castiel who was still retreating away from them. "I must be going. I will back later" he said before disappearing before their eyes.

"Huh" Kari said before swivelling on her heels and jogging up the stairs towards the bathroom. 

She locked the door behind her after running her bath and went to look at herself in the mirror. Despite messy hair from mucking around with Sam and Dean, she looked fine. She let out a deep sigh turning around only to walk into the chest of her Angel.

She took a startled step back and slipped on the bathroom mat falling into the full bath. Water splashed everywhere and when Castiel offered his hand to help her out, she grabbed it and pulled him into the bath too. They bath sat there fully clothed in the water staring at each other. Castiel had not said a word since he appeared in the bathroom and the silence was becoming too much for the young hunter to bare. She had to know what was troubling him.

"Cas, what's going on? You're hiding something from us, from me" Kari asked, her voice weak but gentle.

"There is something. I'm not sure how to tell you…" He began.

Kari took a deep breath and steeled herself, she assumed the news was bad given his look and she tried in vain to squash the little voice in her head telling her that she was the cause of the problem.

"I, uh…" He began, looking nervous and uncomfortable. "I have never b-been in a relationship before. I do not know how to act or what to do. Everything is new to me"

Kari giggled with shock at his honest emission. "Me either. We're not exactly a normal couple so I don't think normal rules apply. Is this what has you all moody and thoughtful?"

"Yes. I don't want to disappoint you. I am not human Kari, I can not give you everything you need"

"Everything I need is you, Cas. You're it"

"You're not going to change your mind in 10 years? Or when things go badly and I'm away all the time?"

"No Castiel. I love you, I will always love you"

"Promise?"

Kari smiled at him and nodded "I promise"

They sat in the bath together until the water went cold. Kari couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more going on. Even though Castiel had been honest with her, she felt he had held back something and she was determined to find out what.

"Cas?" She began. He looked up at her to see a stubborn look firm on her face and sighed. He could deny her nothing and any questions she asked, if they were the right ones, he would give an honest answer.

"There's something more isn't there?"

He nodded his response.

"Tell me, I wont get mad or upset. I just want us to be honest with each other"

He sighed, then giving in started to explain about Zachariah and the promise he had made in order for her to be brought back.

* * *

10 minutes later and Kari sat there contemplating what Castiel had just told her. _I promised him that I would be bound to you forever. I didn't tell you right away because I wanted you to have a choice without any pressure. If you didn't chose me then I would be taken back to heaven and you could live your life freely._

She had scoffed at the idea of not choosing him. How could she not? She loved him truly and deeply, never wanting to be apart from him. She understood his reasons but know she knew about the promise, her curiosity piqued.

"We're bound to each other?" Kari asked.

"No, I am bound to you. You still have a choice" The Angel replied.

"So you don't have a choice?"

"No. I am bound to you forever, no matter what"

"Well then, I chose you. Forever"

With this frank declaration of love Castiel moved closer to Kari, stroking at her face then wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her into him. He bent his head down to kiss her, this wasn't their normal delicate kiss. Their lips met and passion erupted between them, Kari felt herself melt into him responding to his kiss. Opening her mouth slightly she moaned as his tongue entered her mouth.

Time seemed to stop, place had no meaning. It was only her and Castiel. Nothing else existed.

A knock on the bathroom door woke them from their kiss. Pulling apart slowly Kari answered the knock with a shaky voice "Y-Yeah?". She pulled in ragged breaths trying to steady herself. Castiel sat there in silence so as not to reveal he was there.

Sam's voice replied "Just checking to see if you were dead or not" he chuckled to himself "You've been in there for over an hour and people gotta pee"

"Ah sorry, yeah I'll be right out!" She called climbing out of the tub. Truthfully she never wanted to leave this room. She had felt so safe and loved wrapped in Castiel's arms, leaving this room meant going back to the real world. The apocalypse and a demon that she needed to kill.

"We'll get him" Castiel told her soothingly.

"You really shouldn't read my mind. It might scare you what you find in there" she replied.

He laughed gently and told her "I doubt that. I have noticed that you want to go on date…what's a date?"

Kari blushed scarlet and turned to chastise him for reading her thoughts again but she lost her concentration when looking into his eyes. "Uh… A d-date is uh, where two p-people uh, go out. Together. Outside."

He tilted his head to the side somewhat enjoyed Kari's embarrassment, she was not giving him a good explanation but he got the gist.

"Then we shall go on a date. Together. Outside" he replied smiling.

* * *

Two hours later Castiel stood by the door waiting for Kari to come down. He had decided to talk to Sam and Dean about what a date really was. They told him to take her to a restaurant and then dancing. Castiel couldn't dance, so they had agreed that a romantic walk on the beach would be better.

"Chicks dig that romantic movie crap" Dean had told him. Castiel didn't know what that meant but he had nodded his understanding anyway. Dean looked enthusiastic when saying it so he assumed it to be a good thing.

Kari descended the stairs slowly, she was wearing a red summer dress that fell just below her knees and her hair was curled nicely. She looked beautiful.

"You scrub up well" Dean said and Sam elbowed him in his ribs.

"You look lovely" Sam said and Kari smiled graciously at him.

Castiel stood stoic, just looking at her. She was a goddess. Her long hair fell perfectly and her lips covered in gloss looked extremely appealing. He chastised himself for letting his train of thought lead to him ripping that dress of her and making love to her. _Keep it light _he told himself as he swallowed loudly.

Kari took Castiel's arm and batted her long thick lashes at him "Where are we going?" She asked.

Castiel stood there in silence for a minute then heard her question. "Uh, to a restaurant?" he said, making it a question so that she could decide if she wanted to go for a meal or not.

"Sounds good" she said, flashing her dazzling smile at him.

They left the house and walked to one of Bobby's many cars. Castiel had no idea how to drive so he sat in the passenger seat as Kari took them into town. 

"Bloody American cars" she said. "I hate them! Drivers seat's on the wrong side and everyone drives on the wrong side of the road"

She pouted slightly and Castiel couldn't help but notice how her lips looked all the more delicious.

Sitting down in the restaurant after ordering their food Kari reached a hand across the table and placed it gently in his. Castiel raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly before resting it back on the table.

"You look beautiful" he told her honestly, making her blush the same colour as her dress.

The food arrived and Kari began eating, looking to Castiel who sat there not touching his food. "Angels don't eat" he told her.

She was _starving. _It felt like she hadn't eaten food this good in years, which was partly true. Food at Bobby's wasn't exactly gourmet.

She finished her plate then ate Castiel's too. He smiled at her, still finding her incredibly sexy despite her shovelling the food into her mouth.

* * *

After dinner they took a stroll along the beach. Kari took her shoes off and felt the sand between her toes. _This evening is perfect _she thought to herself.

They sat down in the sand and Kari leant into Castiel, resting against his chest. He fell back and they laid in the sand together. Kari stroked her hand up and down Castiel's chest slowly until he caught her hand and pulled her on top of him.

She giggled and rolled off, pulling him on top of her. Castiel stoked her face. Every time he looked at it he fell more and more in love. He leaned in and kissed her feeling her respond immediately. Kari wrapped her hands in his hair and arched her back, pressing her chest against him. The flames of passion crackled in the air and the sound of the ocean was all that could be heard over their breaths which were increasing.

He let his hands run up and down her body and felt her shiver delicately. He had never done anything like this and neither had she but it felt natural. Castiel knew that it would eventually lead to them having sex but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, determined to live in the present and enjoy the moment.

The kiss broke up and they lay in the sand trying to catch their breath. He stroked her arms softly and felt her sigh gently. He wished he could stay here in this moment forever. He was perfectly happy here and despite the end of the world looming, all thoughts of Lucifer, vessels, horsemen and whether Sam and Dean's will to stay themselves would falter, fell to the back of his mind. Right here and now, it was only him and Kari. The sounds of the waves had never been more soothing.

Kari's breathing got slower and deeper and Castiel knew she was falling asleep. He picked her up careful not to jostle her and she mumbled "Cas, are we going home?"

He chuckled and replied "Yes, I think it's time we got you to bed"

It was a while before she added "This has been the best day of my life"

Castiel's heart leapt as he closed his eyes readying himself to 'fly' back to Bobby's feeling sure that Sam or Dean wouldn't mind picking the car up tomorrow.

When they got back all lights were out so Castiel crept up the stairs to Kari's room, passing Sam in the hallway. Kari was still conscious and she smiled at his from Castiel's arms.

"We're back now" Castiel told him as he walked past.

"Have a good night?" Sam asked.

"The best" The hunter and Angel replied at the same time making them laugh. Castiel placed Kari down and she unzipped her dress to put her pyjama's on. He turned away like a gentleman then when she was done and tucked into bed, he came and laid on the bed next to her. She rested her head on his chest once again and fell asleep to the sound of his strong heartbeat.

She felt at peace. Falling into a dream she thought would be safe. The reality would shake her to her core and take her to the brink.

* * *

**A/N - Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out what happened in Kari's dream!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey guys sorry about the wait, exams and whatnot. Enjoy! And please review, do you think the chapters are too long? Or just right?

**Chapter 8**

Kari stood at the top of the stairs in the most magnificent hallway. The walls were gold painted and several portraits hung on them. The ceiling was more like a dome and reminded Kari of the Sistine Chapel ceiling painted by Michelangelo. Pictures of angels and demons covered the length of the hallway depicted in an epic battle. _Angels _Kari thought with a sigh. She felt something niggling at her but couldn't put her finger on it, was there something she was supposed to do? Somewhere she had to be?

The thoughts dissipated as quickly as they had entered her mind. _Angels aren't real. _She told herself over and over again.

She placed a delicate hand on the banister and began descending down the stairs towards the gentle sounds of a piano playing. She could hear laughter and people talking and Kari frowned, feeling suddenly nervous.

She gathered her dress train in her hands and continued moving but slower this time, nibbling on her lip as her heart sped up. The sound of laughter filled the air and with a deep breath Kari reached the last of the stairs.

_I don't know where I am _Kari realised suddenly. _What am I doing here? _

The building she was in was foreign to her and the people that greeted her were strangers, yet she felt no desire to leave. She felt safe.

A man approached her slowly, moving through the crowd and outstretching his arm towards her. She took it and he pulled her onto the dance floor.

They twirled and danced to the music and Kari felt so peaceful. The man was the most handsome person she had ever seen and yet handsome seemed almost like an insult. He was God-like. His hair was jet black and tousled to perfection and his eyes were a green so deep and piercing that Kari lost her train of thought whenever looking into them. His smile was dazzling and his voice exotic and sensual.

"I have waited a long time for you to come to me" The beautiful man whispered to Kari so only she could hear. She was almost annoyed at the other guests for being there and looking at him. _I want him! _Kari thought with a wave of jealous possession sweeping through her body. The tempo increased and their movements became swifter with an edge that made Kari's heart jolt each time he spun her.

"Why me?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm and straight. Panic began to bubble in her as the niggling voice became louder in her mind.

"Do not fear. I will never harm you. I _want _you" The man stroked his hand across Kari's cheek and pulled her closer. Somewhere in her mind Kari noted that the music and laughing had stopped. She was alone with the stranger yet couldn't find the will to pull away.

"This doesn't seem real" Kari said softly, confusion marring her thoughts.

"In theory, it isn't real. However I am real and you are real. Our surroundings can change but we stay the same. The touches are real…" His voice became deep and seductive and Kari found herself drowning in his eyes. "The kisses are real" he continued and leaned his head slowly down towards her.

_This isn't right _Kari thought. _I don't love him. I love someone else! _But Kari couldn't summon the resolve to figure out why she couldn't remember any names.

His head eclipsed the light and all thoughts abandoned her.

"You love _me _Kari. No one else. There _is _no one else. Remember?" He said with a hint of menace in his voice.

"No one else" Kari replied robotically, transfixed on his eyes.

"Good, now kiss me" he commanded and she obliged. She reached her hands around his neck and wrapped one in his hair pulling him down to her. She kissed him with as much passion as she could muster, wanting him to know how much she loved him. He growled slowly and bit her lip, drawing blood but Kari did not pull away. Instead, she pushed herself onto him more, wanting to melt into him and all thoughts disappear.

"I love you Kari" The man said "You will be mine. Forever"

She nodded her approval and replied "I love you too, Castiel"

_Castiel? Castiel? The name sounds so familiar. I love Castiel! _Kari's thoughts spun wildly out of control and she pushed away from the man whose face was now twisted with malice.

"I love Castiel!" She yelled at the man, her memories returning. "Not you! Never you!"

The illusion shattered and Kari began to fall through the floor into the nothingness. She called out but no answer came.

* * *

Kari jolted awake gasping for air, she was drenched. _It was just a dream _Kari told herself over and over again, but when she climbed out of bed and looked in a mirror she could see her lip was bleeding. _He bit me _she remembered. With barely containable horror and disgust she realised it wasn't a dream; he had come to her and tried to control her. Make her forget about Castiel. _Castiel _her heart swelled with longing. He wasn't there. He had left her alone in the dream and in reality. He _always _came into her nightmares and made them go away.

She dressed quickly, preoccupied with Castiel's disappearance and her not-quite dream. She raced downstairs, passing Bobby's recently bought stair lifter so he could get up and down the stairs, desperate for some company. She knew she had to tell everyone about her dream and she swallowed loudly. Entering the kitchen she saw that everyone was round the table having breakfast, it was 11 o clock! She had overslept by hours and no-one had thought to wake her up. Her heart continued to sink when she saw Castiel was sat at the table as well.

_They left me. _She thought to herself sadly. She sat at the table and Sam passed a plate to her but she didn't touch it. Her mind kept going over the dream and how dangerous it was especially because her injury in the dream had happened to her in reality and how everyone had just left her. _Surely Castiel must have sensed my distress _she thought. _Maybe he just doesn't care. _The other thought made Kari sigh deeply and she realised she was still tired, almost as if she hadn't slept at all.

"Kari are you alright? You look really bummed" Sam asked, his voice full of concern. "Something weird happened while you were sleeping" he added.

Kari looked up slowly and sat back on her chair. She decided that she was angry at them and so she threw Sam her best 'What ever' look.

"You had a bad dream?" Castiel asked. His voice was monotonous and this angered Kari more, he could at least _pretend _to care!

"No shit" she replied, her eyes locking on his.

"It was more than a dream wasn't it? Your lip is bleeding." The Angel continued ignoring Kari's hostility towards him, despite it feeling like daggers.

Kari's lip trembled and she was determined not to cry so she just nodded.

"That's what the weird thing was" Sam said and continued when Kari looked at him puzzled. "Castiel woke me up after you had fallen asleep and told me that he couldn't get into your dreams. When I suggested it was because he was burned out, he proved me wrong by entering Dean's dream and waking him up."

"Yeah, thanks for that" Dean said grumpily.

"You couldn't get into my dream?" Kari asked, her voice levelled but fear rising in her.

"No. I couldn't" The Angel replied.

"And that's not all" Bobby piped in. "We all came into your room and tried to wake you up. We yelled, shook you, tickled you and Dean even threw water on you, but _nothing _was working. So we came down here to think about what was happening and that's when you came down"

Relief washed through her closely followed by overwhelming fear. _They didn't leave me! _Her thoughts were singing. _But…that means they can't help me either. _Kari felt a wave of desolation sweep over her and her shoulders sagged.

"So, what did you dream about?" Sam asked. Kari looked up at him and then around the table. They were her family now, and they _would _find away to help her. She straightened her shoulders and then began a fully detailed rendition of her dream, pausing only before mentioning the kiss.

* * *

It had been 4 days since everyone had sat around the table discussing Kari's dream, yet no-one was any closer to figuring out what to do. The only thing they had agreed on was that what ever happened to Kari in her dream, happened in real life. She was in danger.

Every night without fail _he _would appear, trapping Kari in her dream and kicking Castiel out, who no matter how hard he tried couldn't stay with her. Every night, Kari's resolve weakened. Last night they were swimming in a lake where he tried to drown her when she resisted him, she had woken gasping for air. The night before that when Sam went to comfort her after another nightmare she had screamed at him "Get away from me! Who are you? Where am I?" repeatedly for 10 minutes before her memory returned.

No one had had much sleep in days and after a particularly bad night, Kari was not in the best of moods.

"Good morning" Castiel greeted her everyday without fail but this morning she'd had enough.

"Is it?" she replied venomously "Or did you nearly drown? 'Cos that'd sure as hell make the morning and the rest of the day unequivocally _not good!"_

Castiel walked over and pulled her against him, the fact that she was suffering was killing him inside. The fact that he couldn't help her was worse.

"Never forget how much we all love you Kari" the Angel said soothingly. "You're not alone in this. No matter how alone you may feel. We _will _fix this."

Kari sighed deeply and looked into her Angel's eyes. _He looks so sad _thought Kari _I'm making him sad. _The Angel chuckled and kissed her on the cheek saying "The only thing that would make me sad is if you stopped fighting"

She nodded slowly, vowing she would never give in.

* * *

A week later and Kari was laying on the kitchen table surrounded by Castiel and the Hunters with blood gushing from a deep wound in her side.

"He had a knife this time. It's not fair, why can he bring things in but I can't? I'm h-helpless" she said grimacing against the pain.

"Wait up" Bobby said bringing the table to a halt. "That's it!" he cried and began wheeling away. Castiel picked Kari up and carried her in his arms to the living room where Bobby was frantically searching through spell books. "It's in here somewhere…" The aged hunter mumbled to himself.

"Bobby, mind telling us what the hell's goin on?" Dean asked.

There was a slight pause while Bobby found the right page then said "It's not a matter of taking things _in. _It's about taking them _out."_

There was a silence in the room broken only by Kari's laboured breathing. "I g-get I-it" Kari said. "W-we take _h-him _out of th-the dream. R-right?"

"You betcha" Bobby replied. "If we can pull him outta her dream and make him tangible…that means we can _kill _him!"

"Do it." Castiel said over the relieved sighs of the brothers. Everyone was happy to have some sort of a plan. "You'll have to be asleep Kari. You're going to have to pull him out"

"Kinda like Nightmare on Elm Street?" she said weakly. Her face was paling and each word was a struggle. Sleeping wouldn't be difficult, she was nearly unconscious as it was.

* * *

************************************

"Hear my words, spirits of the Dream Realm!" Bobby cried out. "We ask that you tear the unwanted from the sleeper's dream, in exchange for her blood we invoke you!"

A wind tore through the house and everyone steeled themselves against it. Kari was fast asleep and her wound was still bleeding, making the blood-offering easier.

"So. Be. It." A haunting voice filled the air and all the lights in the house blew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The house plunged into darkness and the wind that buffeted them came to a sudden halt. Kari gasped awake and flipped herself of the table into a defensive stance, careful not to tear the bandages that now covered her knife-wound.

"I got him" She announced to the room. "I pulled him out"

Her nose was bleeding and a bruise was beginning to appear on her jaw. "It wasn't exactly a walk in the park. This guy is tough, but I got him"

Castiel edged closer to her as footsteps could be heard faintly moving around upstairs. The hunters looked at each other silently and Bobby whispered "Dean, Sam, you head upstairs and check it out. Kari, Cas and I will take down here. This bastard ain't leaving this house alive."

They nodded their understanding and the group broke up, with Sam and Dean slinking towards the stairs.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Kari!" The intruder's voice taking on a playful tone.

_This is a game to him! _Kari thought, anger building steadily inside her. _I'll show him not to mess with me!_

The brothers had made their way up the stairs and were advancing, guns cocked towards the noise. Kari closed her eyes and strained her ears listening for any sign of fighting. She had moved into the kitchen and Castiel had taken the living room. Bobby was in the study, armed and ready to go. Devil's traps covered the house but no-one was sure if the intruder _was _a demon or not.

Sounds of scuffling filled the air and several gunshots shattered the silence. Two heavy thuds were heard on the floor above Kari's head and she prayed the brothers were okay.

"Don't worry Kari" The voice called out. "They aren't dead. Yet. I'll kill them after I'm through with you"

Everything happened quickly after that. Castiel's voice was heard calling Kari's name and she knew he was running towards her, but it was too late. The dream-stalker was stood a meter in front of her and he sealed the doors psychically shut.

"Now no-one can interrupt us. Hikari-chan"

The use of her full name brought Kari to a halt, making all thoughts abandon her. In truth, he wasn't good looking in reality. Just a regular guy who held no sway over her with dull brown eyes, yellowing teeth and lifeless brown hair.

She jutted her chin out and folded her arms across her chest. "How do you know who I am? What _exactly _do you want?" the questions flew from her mouth defiantly.

"I know who you are, because I have been looking for you. I always wanted the full collection. 3 just isn't enough I'm afraid" The man's irises disappeared and were replaced by red.

"It's you!" Kari's voice trembled. This was the demon who killed her family, but his eyes had changed. Something was wrong.

"It's me!" The demon repeated sounding thrilled with himself.

"But, how? Your eyes? Why?" Kari was beginning to shut down. She had always imagined this moment when he would be face-to-face with the _thing _that destroyed her life. She had imagined that she would be fearless, and prepared and that it would be on her own terms with Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby to back her up. But she was alone. Just a scared little girl, with no weapon and no chance of escape. Blood throbbed in her ears making hearing difficult. _Focus! _

"Well, if you must know…I got an upgrade" he chuckled gently. "Ah poor naïve Hikari. This wasn't a one-man show, you know? You are exceptionally hard to track down and even when I did find you, you were surrounded by _these _idiots. 3 hunters and an Angel! I knew I had no chance."

She digested this information slowly, thinking carefully about her next question. "Why did you come to me in my dreams? What the _hell _was your big plan?" He nodded, pretending to stroke his goatee. The demon began pacing around the room muttering "Hmm" and "Ahh" before finally spinning on his heel, grabbing Kari's neck and slamming her head into the counter.

Blood poured from her nose and she lay on the floor, pushing herself against another counter.

"You want the truth? It ain't pretty." The demon began. Kari nodded and gritted her teeth, pulling herself into a sitting position but remaining on the floor.

"Very well. After the 'incident' where your family became my meat suits, I spent _years _looking for you. As you know, I have their souls. I became more and more irritated by my lack of success and then I was approached by someone."

"Who?" Kari asked, spitting the blood onto the floor.

"An Angel. _Zachariah _I think his name was. Anyways, he came to me telling me all about how another Angel had fallen in love with you. He said that you would die soon from a vampire attack and _Castiel _the supposed Angel would come looking for a way to bring you back"

"Zachariah set the vampire attack up?" Despair washed over her, she was just a pawn in this giant game of chess. All set up to hurt Castiel. "Then what happened?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"He didn't set it up _exactly_ he just told other vampires in the state to meet up there, meaning that there should be enough to kill you all, or just _you _as it turned out" The demon grinned widely and Kari noticed there were several teeth missing. The complete opposite of the man in her dreams.

"Where was I?" The demon continued. "Oh yeah, so he came to me and promised me more power, enough to kill you and keep your little Angel friend away. He told me about how he planned to make a deal with Castiel to be bound to you and he wanted me to ensure you broke the deal. It was a win-win situation."

Kari's memory flashed back to Castiel telling her about the deal he made with Zachariah. That if Kari ever chose anyone else over Castiel, he would be sent back to heaven forever. She gulped loudly, and thought about how meticulously everything had been planned out.

_Except it didn't work! _

"I would never chose _anyone _else over Castiel!" Kari screamed at him, rising to her feet. Utter rage had given her the strength to move and the will to fight. Quick as a flash she landed a high-kick in the demon's face, sending him crashing into a table. She ran to the doors and tried her best to open them, but she couldn't.

"This is it, Kari. The final showdown. No-one here to help you, you might as well just surrender now. You're nothing but a weak, insignificant human being. You'd be better off dead." His voice twisted with rage and malice as he stood up and gripped a piece of broken wood tightly in his hands. He lunged towards her with the clear intent of killing her.

_This is it. _She told herself. _No turning back now, and no giving up!_

Kari raised her guard and prepared herself for the fight. One way or another, only one of them would be leaving this room tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

There was no time to react. The demon flew through the air, tackling Kari to the ground, she managed to grab his hands that held the wooden stake and flipped him off of her. She rose to her feet and kicked the wood away. _This guy really isn't playing around! _

Through the sealed doors she could hear faint banging and chanting. The rest of the gang were trying to get through to her, as the demon picked himself up slowly she rounded a kick square in his face. She could hear Castiel barking orders at the others and a faint smile played on her lips. _Castiel will get through. He'll help me. _

"Don't count on it kiddo" The demon said before pulling her towards him. She felt the air go out of her as they disappeared from the kitchen and onto a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. She landed a knee in his groin, forcing him to let go then spun and smashed her elbow against the back on his head, cracking it forwards. She took a couple of hasty steps back then looked around her.

"Look familiar?" The demon asked as he wiped blood from his face. "It should do, this was the same place we met. The same place where I butchered your family." A laugh began to erupt from his throat but Kari didn't let it escape. She threw herself at him knocking them both to the ground and wrapped a hand around his throat. She held him there and continually punched him in the face until her knuckles were bleeding with effort.

"I'm bored now" he said through the blood and with one swift motion, smashed his fist into her face sending her hurtling across the road and colliding with a tree. With grim determination she hauled herself off the ground, seeing the monster approach her slowly with amusement in his eyes.

"Castiel!" She called out hoping that he could hear her, but no-one came. She called out again then raised her hands to guard her face as the demon was finally near her. Her ears were ringing from the impact of the tree but the voice she heard in her head was crystal clear.

_Kari, it's Castiel. I can't find you, so I can't get to you. Please be careful and don't die! I can't lose you again. I won't._

She shook her head then nodded, a look of absolute conviction forming on her face. She _would _win this. She had to. Launching another offensive attack upon the demon she landed blow after blow, knocking the air out of him but every time she thought he was down, he'd pull himself back up again as if her attacks meant nothing.

* * *

She growled in frustration. _Castiel! He won't stay down, no matter how hard I hit him, he's just not affected!_

_Don't panic love. _The voice answered in her mind _we're sending you something that should help. Too bad it can't send me. I should be able to find you when he is gone. _

She paused for a second to wonder what they could possibly be sending her and how, but it was a second too long. The demon took advantage of her attention shift and landed a kick in her temples. She fell to the ground and coughed blood everywhere. He loomed over her, like a vulture watches it's prey and Kari tried to blink away the black spots that were now blurring her vision.

_This is it. _She thought. It all ends here. He raised a hand to smash Kari's skull so she turned away. She did not want to see his face when she died. She summoned images of Castiel and the brothers and Bobby, thinking about how much her death would hurt them. She felt guilty for just lying down and taking it but what else could she do? He was far stronger, quicker and more skilled and she was unarmed.

Wait a second. _What is that? _Kari wondered to herself as she looked out across the road to where the car had flipped over all those years ago. Something was in the middle of the road glinting in the sun. Kari realised with a gasp that it was a knife. _They sent me a knife! _Ruby's old knife that could kill demons. Hope swelled in her chest as Kari decided she wasn't quite ready to die again.

She managed to avoid what should have been the finishing blow and pull herself from under him. She smashed her palm into his nose and heard the shattering of bones. Yet still he was barely affected. _It must be his 'upgrade' _she realised as she sprinted towards the knife. She jumped and fell into a roll, picking it up as she went then flipped back on to her feet. She placed the knife down the back of her trousers so the demon couldn't see. _It'll be one hell of a surprise. _Kari thought, her mind tipped with venom.

* * *

"Poor little Hikari-Chan. I'll tell you what. I'll let your family go…IF you surrender and give me _your _soul. After the fight you've put up, I'd be happy with just you. Besides the others are getting boring. I imagine you will be fun for many years." A laugh which sounded more like a cough came from him. _This is a trick. There's no way he'd do that. Not after all the emphasis on the 'full collection'._

"Screw you, maggot breath" She spat at him. She was in no mood to be talking, she just wanted to feel the blade puncture his skin and the life drain out of him. The thirst for battle was almost overwhelming. She took deep breaths and concentrated on keeping herself rooted to the spot.

"How about this then…" He began as he edged towards Kari. "This is a fight to the death right? Buuut just say that your Angel or hunter friends manage to find us, they can not intervene! To make it more interesting how about this…?" He opened his hands, palms towards the sky and 4 spherical objects appeared. 3 glowing and 1 dull.

"These 3..." he said pointing to the glowing ones, "Are your families souls, and this empty one, is reserved for you! If I win, I get your soul and if _you win _then they all go free! And just to prove it, I'll put 'em down here safe and sound."

He placed the spheres gently on the ground and continued moving forwards. Kari's hand reflexively twitched towards the knife. "Deal" She said before slinking closer to him in a crouch, she would have one shot at killing him, when he found out she had the knife, he could easily knock it out her hands or use it against her.

The two warriors circled each other, looking for any weakness in the stance they held. Neither faltered. The Red-Eyed demon seemed to grow tired of the little dance they had going on and made his move, clearly underestimating Kari's ability. She moved swiftly out the way, reached for the knife and hammered it into the side of his neck. She had been waiting for him to break the circling and reveal a weak side.

She screamed out when the knife plunged into him, and as the electricity ran through his body eliminating anything that took host there she screamed out again. The demon fell to the floor lifeless and Kari crumbled with it.

She had won. It was over.

* * *

Tears fell from her face and she hunched over and folded her legs into her. Tears that she had been holding for 4 years. She cried over how her family had died so meaninglessly, how she had finally gotten revenge, she cried that they would never see her grow up and she would never see them grow up, she cried over Mae never asking advice on boys or going to prom and finally, she cried because they were free. Finally able to rest.

Time had no meaning to her, but a while later when her legs and butt were numb she pulled herself to her feet. Exhaustion from the fight and the crying swept over her yet she carried on moving towards the spheres. The dim one was still there so she kicked it away. Carefully picking them up she raised her head to the sky and let a deep breath calm her. "Castiel" she called out gently, only this time he responded immediately.

"Kari, you're alive!" He raced towards her and picked her off her feet into his arms. He kissed her with such fiery devotion that she nearly lost consciousness, after the kiss she raised her hands to show him the containers and he smiled. "It really is their souls, Kari. I can set them free!"

Elation filled her body and as Kari rested on the ground watching Castiel speak a foreign language then release the lights within the spheres, a single tear fell from her eyes. _Goodbye. _She called after them, knowing they would always be there for her.

Castiel went and knelt beside Kari and began looking at her wounds, they were pretty severe and she would be heavily bruised and aching tomorrow but she was alive. That was all that mattered. In that instant Castiel realised what he had to picked her up again and held her closely, he used his ancient powers to teleport them across the world back to America and back to where everyone was waiting. They were met with cries of joy and happiness, and Kari was enfolded into hug after hug. However, the apocalypse was still raging and they still had a war to win. The Red-Eyed demon was just a battle in the grand-scheme of things but now Kari was victorious, she felt invincible. She _knew _they could win.

* * *

A couple of weeks after the events had unfolded, Kari and Castiel lay in bed together with Kari resting her head on Castiel's chest. They had not slept together yet, but they enjoyed being close to one another. Castiel took a deep breath and lifted her up into a sitting position. He had already talked about this with Sam and Dean, but his mind was made up no matter what. Luckily they were fully supportive, so that made things a little easier.

"Kari…" he began and she looked at him lovingly. "I have no doubt that I want to be with you and love you forever. But… the thing is… you _can't _live forever." He paused looking sadly at her and brushed away a hair that was escaping her ponytail."So…I hereby renounce my Grace and Angelic powers, for all eternity, so I can be with you." Castiel's face crumpled with pain and he fell on his knees. He cried out as his Grace was ripped from him, making him human forever. Kari held him while he went through this unimaginable pain and change and after a while, somewhere deep inside he found the strength to go on. _For her._

_A/n - There's one more chapter to go! Then that's it for Kari and the gang. I really hope you've enjoyed it so far, and thanks for the reviews and favourites. You guys are the best!_


	11. Chapter 11 Final Chapter

**A/n - This is it guys, I felt like I had to do another chapter because I hate wondering what happens to all the characters when I'm reading, so this is just to give you some peace of mind! Thanks for everything guys, stay tuned for my new story coming soon!**

* * *

It had been 3 years since Castiel gave up his Grace, the fight with the Red-Eyed Demon, and the release of Kari's family's souls. Life was pretty much normal; whatever normal was.

Castiel took a while to adjust to being human, but since he had spent so much time with them as an Angel, he learned quickly. Kari and Castiel bought a little cottage together away from the cities and all traces of the Supernatural where Sam, Dean and Bobby were regular visitors.

They were visiting today, but for a whole different reason than usual.

Dean fiddled with his tie making overly-exaggerated sighing noises. "I seriously dislike tuxes" the eldest Winchester moaned.

"Get over it, today isn't about you igit." Replied Bobby who looked very smart in his black suit and his hair slicked back.

Sam, who was putting on his shiny new shoes quipped in "Yeah Dean, it's not everyday you get to be a best man for an Angel!"

Dean sighed again mumbling about 'speeches' and how he hoped there were hot bridesmaids.

Bobby left the room to go to Kari seeing as he was taking her down the isle, just as Castiel entered looking flustered and stopping in his tracks to take in the scene. He chuckled to himself then sat gently down on the sofa next to Sam.

"I am quite nervous. What if I mess up?" Since Castiel had fallen from grace, he made more of an effort to bond with the hunters and to show his emotions. It was the exact opposite of what an Angel would do, so he did.

"Chill Cas! You'll do fine, besides even if you do mess up, after everything you and Kari have been through, I'm sure you'll get over it" Dean told him, trying to appear as much like a Best Man as possible.

The local church bells began to chime and Castiel stood up quickly. "Show time" he said before marching out the door closely followed by his 3 guests.

* * *

Kari stood waiting inside, adjusting her dress so it fell nicely around her and hugged her figure. She had been worried that the dress would be unflattering considering how huge she was but instead, her 9 month bump accentuated her look and she felt like a Goddess_. Not long now _Kari thought to herself, absently stroking her stomach softly. As if the unborn child could feel it's mother's presence, it kicked her stomach where Kari's hand rested.

Smiling with joy she looked in the mirror one last time, she was glowing. All of her life she had wanted peace and security and today she would finally get it. Castiel meant the world to her and she would die before any harm came to him. He was her soul mate. He had given up his immortality to be with her, and she could think of no better way to show her love than to marry him and promise to spend the rest of her life with him and to carry his child.

Kari giggled at the thought of Castiel being a father. He had always been so protective of her so she knew the baby would be safe. They hadn't truly discussed whether the baby would know of Hunting or about their lives beforehand. Telling a child their father was an Angel and their mother was a hunter bent on revenge for the murders of her family wouldn't be easy.

The music began to play and Kari took a deep breath before taking Bobby's hand and leaving the room and the rest of the world behind her. She walked down the isle slowly and Bobby took extra care not to run over her train. He was profusely glad that the girl who he came to look at as his daughter was finding happiness with her true love. _At least someone will get a happy ending_. He thought to himself.

After the vows had been read out and they had both said "I do" Castiel leaned his head towards Kari for the kiss that would signify the start of their marriage. The kiss was gentle and sweet, they didn't let themselves get too into it because the passion was always too much and it left them flustered and out of breath. They didn't want to make Sam, Dean and Bobby were only a few guests at the wedding and that suited everyone just fine.

* * *

Kari was pleasantly surprised to see the ice-skating attendant sat on a seat. She had been invited after the group had spent a summer in Nottingham. Kari was determined to learn the name of the girl that always greeted her in the Ice-Stadium and to befriend her, so she left the church and climbed straight into a car, they were off to a desert Island just off the coast of Chile to spend their honeymoon. However, they never made it to the airport.

"I love you Castiel, forever and always" Kari said gently, looking into Castiel's deep brown eyes.

"As I love you" he replied.

He leaned in to kiss her and as usual the passion erupted. Thankfully they were shielded from the eyes of their guests as the kiss got more intense. Sat huddled in the warm car Castiel pulled Kari closer. Kari stopped the kiss with a painful moan, her hands flying to her stomach.

"Oh God" She said. "Stop the car! My water just broke!"

Pandemonium ensued as Kari was rushed to the hospital clinging on to Castiel's hand for dear life. The contractions were very frequent and extremely painful making her scream out. Dean, Sam and Bobby raced to the hospital in the Impala. Dean had wanted to take the Ecosse Titanium that Kari had given him when she swore off hunting but everyone agreed they should ride together.

"It hurts!" Kari yelled with tears streaming down her face. The amount of times Kari had either died or narrowly avoided death, the pain she was in now made all other pains seem like tickles. "Make it stop!"

Castiel squeezed her hand encouragingly but could do no more than that.

The doctors wheeled Kari into the deliver room with Castiel jogging along by the side of her.

"I'm sorry" The doctor said to the hunters that walked in afterwards "Kari is in delivery right now, so I'm going to have to ask you to wait here." She ushered them into some chairs and pointed out the magazines if they got bored.

"I can't believe this is happening" Sam said with shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah, they're having a baby. I wonder what gender it'll be" Bobby said.

"What do you think they're gonna call it? Personally, I think Dean is a good, strong name and Deana if it's a girl" Dean added.

* * *

Back in the delivery room chaos continued. Kari, whose tears were now melding with the beads of sweat lay panting on a bed. "I can't do it" She whimpered. "It's too hard! Do it for me Cas!"

Castiel smiled at her gently and wiped her forehead before placing a kiss there. A few years ago, this kiss would have eased her pain. Now he was human, the kiss was just a kiss.

"Alright, one last big push Kari. You can do it!" The doctor said encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath Kari mustered all the remaining strength she had in her and gave the final push, bringing a new life into the world.

The sound of crying filled the air and Kari collapsed back on the bed. The doctors cleaned up the baby then wrapped it in a blanket.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl" The doctor smiled warmly at Kari and Castiel who were clinging to each other desperately before handing the bundle to Kari.

Kari sat up in bed holding her daughter, feelings of uncontrollable love filled her and she felt completely at peace.  
She had been resting for 15 minutes before Castiel came back with a bottle of water, bringing Bobby, Sam and Dean with him.

* * *

"She's beautiful" Bobby said, his voice swelling with pride. "Just like her mama"

"Have you thought of any names?" Sam asked peering at the baby.

Kari and Castiel looked at each other for a minute before she returned her gaze to the child in her arms. She was perfect. A thick head of dark curly hair and large deep brown eyes, the colour of melted chocolate and the kind that you could drown in looked back. Kari sighed deeply, inhaling the smell of her daughter before nodding.

She handed her little girl to Castiel who held her gently, his face was so alight with love it was hard to look away.

"We're going to call her Serenity" Castiel said softly.

"She represents peace and tranquillity perfectly" Kari added.

The others nodded their agreement.

"Let's hope we can all find some Serenity in our lives" Dean said, utterly smitten with the little girl. "Can I hold her?"

Castiel passed the baby to Dean without hesitation. He looked around the room into the faces of his family and then into the eyes of his wife knowing that his daughter would have the best protection possible and would be surrounded by love.

"I'll baby-sit for ya whenever you want" Bobby said gruffly. "Kid sure is gonna be a heartbreaker one day" his voice cracking with emotion.

Dean stood cooing at the baby with a large smile on his face "Who's a pretty baby?" he repeated over and over again.

Sam smiled warmly at his brother. After everything they had all been through, after every bump in the road, they had all made it.

"I love you guys" Kari said, tearing up. "We can finally be one big happy family"

The room erupted with cheers of celebration and agreement. Kari vowed to herself that she would protect her family no matter what, but when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder and Castiel pulled her into an embrace she realised that the responsibility wasn't solely hers. They would all look after each other, just like the family she never had.


End file.
